


Miłość zatrzymana w formalinie

by Satanachia



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 2149
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, niczego nie żałuję, zombie zombie wszędzie zombie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst dostał błogosławieństwo i kopa w dupę na rozpęd, więc teoretycznie nie jest z nim tak źle. Teoretycznie, jednak wszyscy wiemy jak się zwykle ma teoria do praktyki. Ale niczego nie żałuję!<br/>Nie trzeba tego traktować na poważnie - jeśli łatwiej przełkniesz to jako crack, to proszę bardzo. Nikt nie broni, nikt nie trzyma. </p><p>Fik na II Potworny Dwutydzień Pory Slytherinu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miłość zatrzymana w formalinie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).



> Tekst dostał błogosławieństwo i kopa w dupę na rozpęd, więc teoretycznie nie jest z nim tak źle. Teoretycznie, jednak wszyscy wiemy jak się zwykle ma teoria do praktyki. Ale niczego nie żałuję!  
> Nie trzeba tego traktować na poważnie - jeśli łatwiej przełkniesz to jako crack, to proszę bardzo. Nikt nie broni, nikt nie trzyma. 
> 
> Fik na II Potworny Dwutydzień Pory Slytherinu.

Steve nie nienawidzi Reeda - nienawiść to nieodpowiednie słowo dla mieszanki uczuć, które żywi względem mężczyzny. Niechęć? Tak. Gniew? Zdecydowanie, ale nie nienawiść. Nienawiść jest zbyt prosta, zbyt trywialna by opisać jego uczucia. Steve nie chce i nie potrafi nienawidzić kogoś, dzięki komu ich Rodzina może uniknąć głodu, którego widmo zbliża się nieuchronnie wraz z każdym przejętym kontynentem. Jego Rodzina nie może głodować, Steve nigdy na to nie pozwoli, zbyt dobrze zna to bolesne uczucie, które sprawia, że stojący obok człowiek wygląda jak pożywienie i pragnie się gryźć, szarpać, jeść, jeść, jeść, aż okrutny potwór Głodu zaległy w trzewiach, skona pogrzebany w metalicznej słodyczy.

"Cap?" szorstki głos wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Steve odwraca się gwałtownie od monitorów, na których obserwuje laboratoria Richardsa, czując jak mózg w jego czaszce drży od nagłego ruchu, grożąc wypadnięciem ze swojej pozycji. "Ostrożnie" ruga go Tony, odpycha się od ściany i lekko pociągając nogami zbliża się do Steve'a. "Nie chcemy, żeby nasz drogi przywódca został bezmózgim zombie."

Steve prycha w odpowiedzi i dla żartu jeszcze raz potrząsa głową, widząc, że Tony wodzi rozbawionym wzrokiem po drżącej masie, którą jeszcze niedawno ukrywała czaszka. Odkąd zakończyli rajdy a rozpoczęli reglamentację pożywienia takie drobne czułostki stały się jego jedyną radością i Steve zbierał je rozpaczliwie, złakniony ciepła i uczucia, które wyciekły z ich związku wraz z cielesną intymnością, której pozbawił ich wirus.

W niektóre dni, Steve naprawdę tęskni za dawnymi czasami, kiedy nie musiał całymi wieczorami ślęczeć nad monitorami ani strofować coraz bardziej niespokojnych towarzyszy. Za dawnymi czasami, kiedy mógł wyjść na piwo, pobiegać po mieście, skopać kilka tyłków a wieczorem zwinąć się na kanapie w warsztacie Tony'ego i po prostu trwać w błogim lenistwie, na które tak rzadko sobie pozwalał. Teraz piwo fermentowało mu w żołądku rozdymając go do niebotycznych rozmiarów, bieganie i kopanie tyłków mogło skończyć się unieruchamiającą kontuzją a Tony niemal nie schodził do warsztatu. Niemal cały swój wolny czas spędzał ze Steve'em, w serwerowni, zwykle prawie się nie odzywając, jakby samo wydawanie dźwięków zbytnio go męczyło i zniechęcało. Tony gasł w oczach a Steve nie potrafił nic na to poradzić i to doprowadzało go do szału. Z początku kilka razy zrobił krok w stronę Tony'ego, chcąc nim potrząsnąć, rozbudzić, sprawić by w końcu przejrzał na oczy i ujrzał możliwości jakie dał im wirus. Ile czasu teraz mieli, ile możliwości! Jaki piękny świat mogli stworzyć, kiedy nie musieli obawiać się śmierci, która zawsze wisiała nad nimi niczym ciężki całun. Ale Tony się cofał. Zawsze się cofał, jakby Steve miał go zaatakować, jakby chciał go skrzywdzić i to sprawiało, że coś w nim kruszyło się boleśnie. Bo wtedy widział połamane, niezrośnięte palce, które kiedyś przemykały zwinnie po zbroi a teraz ledwo utrzymywały śrubokręt. Widział poszarpane rany na przedramionach i odgryzione wargi, i zniszczone nogi, przez które Tony nie potrafił teraz dotrzymać mu kroku bez zbroi. Wiedział, że fizycznie Tony nie czuł żadnego bólu ale to w niczym nie pomagało.

Tony cierpiał i Steve widział to w jego oczach, cichych słowach i ostrożnych ruchach. Tonu umierał, dosłownie się rozpadał i to sprawiało, że Steve chciał iść do laboratoriów i rozszarpać Richardsa i jego bandę na strzępy za ich niecierpliwość, gwałtowność i brutalność, które zabrały Tony'emu tak wiele. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł go nawet nienawidzić, bo Reed był _przyjacielem_ i _popełnił błąd_ i _chciał dobrze_ , ale to było za mało i słowa takie jak _przyjaciel_ i _dobre chęci_ i _błąd_ i _nienawiść_ to było za mało na ten pierwotny gniew, który spalał Steve'a. Tony był jego, _tylko jego_ , wszyscy o tym wiedzieli a Richards skrzywdził go i pohańbił - wziął gwałtem to co powinno być oddane dobrowolnie i złamał to piękne stworzenie, odbierając całą radość z tego drugiego życia, które Steve tak bardzo pragnął mu dać. Steve'a przemieniono w walce, pośród bólu, wrzasku i krwi, i był gotów zrobić wszystko, nawet zniszczyć pieprzonego Helicarriera i przerąbywać się przez pozostałych na nim superbohaterów, jeśli to znaczyłoby, że Tony uniknie jego losu, a przez Richardsa i jego nadgorliwość nie zdołał. Zostawił Tony'ego samego z hordą głodnych nieumarłych, konającego od ugryzień i utraty krwi, i to było coś czego nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, chociaż to wszystko było winą Richardsa i jego cholernych dobrych chęci, wszystko było winą jego niecierpliwości, bo gdyby tylko...

"Cap?" Nacisk na policzku. Tony. Steve chwyta delikatnie jego dłoń i pociera o nią policzek, tęskniąc za jej ciepłem.

"Wybacz, zgubiłem się" artykułuje powoli. Odcięcie blisko połowy lewej półkuli mózgu sprawiło, że jego funkcje mowy znacznie się pogorszyły co do niedawna było nawet zabawne, teraz jednak głównie irytujące.

"Wszyscy się zgubiliśmy" chichocze ponuro Tony i pochyla się, by oprzeć czoło o czoło Steve'a starannie unikając zaczynającej się tam pustki - dokładnie w to miejsce uderzyła tarcza ciśnięta przez Magneto, ścinając mu dużą część głowy. Steve był pewien, że gdyby już nie był martwy takie uderzenie z pewnością by go zabiło i żadne serum nie uchroniłoby go przed tym.

Tony zamyka oczy i Steve po chwili wahania robi to samo. Potrafi to zrozumieć. Jeśli zamkną oczy mogą udawać, że wszystko jest po staremu, że to tylko chwila wytchnienia przed kolacją, na którą zaraz zawoła ich Jarvis i że ich dłonie są nieczułe i zimne tylko przez chłód serwerowni a oddechy nie pachną słodkawą zgnilizną; Steve marszczy nos. Zgnilizna. Tony nie może tego czuć - jego receptory węchu stępiały niemal zupełnie, podobnie jak wszystkie inne nerwy ale serum w ciele Steve'a zadbało, by jego własne zachowały się w stopniu zbliżonym do poprzedniego, co nie zawsze było pomocne. 

Ściska nieco mocniej dłoń, starając się jej bardziej nie uszkodzić.

Poprowadzę cię, myśli, jednak na głos, zrzędliwym tonem mówi tylko, że powinien więcej jeść, chociaż dobrze wie, że na kontynencie nie ma już nikogo i niczego, co dałoby Tony'emu dość sił, by ten przetrwał w dobrym stanie do najazdu na Europę.

"Dam ci serce" mówi impulsywnie a Tony śmieje się tylko. "Jesteś takim pluszakiem" mówi w końcu i odsuwa się od niego o krok ze spojrzeniem, które jasno mówi _nawet nie próbuj_. Ale Steve chce spróbować, bo Tony nawet poraniony, z połamanym ciałem i porozrywaną skórą jest najpiękniejszym stworzeniem na tej planecie, i Steve uważa, że byłby jeszcze piękniejszy najedzony z jego sercem w dłoniach, które w końcu mógł mu dać. _To było jedyne co mógł mu teraz dać._


End file.
